No sabes cuánto significas para mí
by Lady Rose Bernstein
Summary: Algunas veces, la vida aleja a personas sólo para enseñarnos cuánto valen para nosotros. Espero que lo disfruten. No olviden opinar. Críticas constructivas son bienvenidas!


_**No sabes cuánto significas para mí...**_

**Disclaimer: **Vice, Mature, Rugal e Iori pertenecen a SNK Playmore. Crystal e Iris son de mi propiedad, al igual que esta historia y no deben ser usados sin mi permiso.

**A/N: **En este fic, presento dos personajes creados por mí Crystal e Iris, teniendo como madres a Mature y Vice (quienes, según mi punto de vista, no pueden envejecer. Por ese motivo, siguen teniendo 27 y 28 años de edad respectivamente), ellas están algo OOC por el hecho de sentir emociones o sentimientos a un extremo que nunca sintieron. Es triste, y espero que sea de su agrado.

"Ha pasado un mes ya..." dijo una mujer joven, rubia de ojos azules, los cuales están llenos de lágrimas, esa mujer era Mature. _"Crystal... por favor, envíame una señal que me haga entender que aún sigues con vida..." _

En el sillón del mismo departamento, estaba una mujer joven, de cabello castaño y ojos cafés, tratando de contener las lágrimas, fingía ser fuerte, puesto que este dolor nunca antes la había tocado de esta forma. _"Iris... te necesito... regresa... le pediría a la "Luna" que te cuidara... pero no sé... ya no sé..." _ y sin desearlo, las lágrimas caían como cascadas de sus ojos.

Crystal e Iris, eran las únicas hijas de Mature y Vice. Pero Leopold Goenitz acusó de traición a estas dos asesinas e incluso en varias oportunidades atacó a sus hijas, quienes hace un mes fueron a enfrentarlo, pero las adolescentes nunca regresaron...

Crystal era rubia, de cabello lacio y largo, que le llegaba a la cintura, tenía unos hermosos ojos azules. De personalidad tranquila y dulce, amaba a su madre con toda su alma y Mature sentía lo mismo por ella. No se parecía en nada a su padre, Rugal Bernstein, ahora muerto finalmente, ya que por fortuna no llegó a conocer a la niña, puesto que antes de que Mature supiera que estaba embarazada de la niña, el criminal falleció.

Iris, en cambio, tenía cabello largo y castaño, con algunos mechones teñidos de negro; ojos cafés, y había nacido de Vice, lo cual daba explicación a su carácter rebelde, pero en el fondo muy dulce, amaba a su madre con toda su alma. Iori Yagami nunca la conoció, puesto que nunca supo que Vice estaba esperándola. De todos modos, la niña no tenía ningún parecido físico con su padre.

Mature sentía que su corazón sangraba profundamente, ya no dormía, no comía, ni siquiera deseaba vivir, sólo quería morir y acabar con esa vida que la había hecho tan desdichada y ahora, había terminado por arrebatarle lo único que le daba sentido, a la única persona por la que daría su vida una y un millón de veces. Vice se levantó y vio a Mature sentada a la mesa, con lágrimas en sus ojos "Yo... la amaba, Vice... ella le daba sentido a esta maldita vida... pero igual dejé que se fuera... por mi culpa ella fue a una pelea que tal vez le haya dado la muerte..." la rubia se soltó y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente. La castaña abrió la boca, pero el nudo en su garganta no la dejaba hablar, sólo se arrodilló en el piso y sintió como su alma se rompía en infinitos pedazos que no podía recoger. "Al menos las hicimos felices mientras pudimos... les brindamos todo el amor que teníamos... las cuidamos bien... ellas vivieron una vida muy feliz, Mature..." dijo con una voz sumamente débil y quebrada, "No creas que yo no estoy sufriendo, que cada vez que veo su habitación no lloro porque no está allí... pero ya no tengo fuerzas..." y con eso, soltó la misma clase de llanto que su compañera, ese llanto lleno de dolor que ya no podía esconder.

Llegada la noche, Mature estaba acostada en su cama cuando escuchó la lluvia torrencial que había, los truenos y los relámpagos iluminaban todo el cielo, entonces no evitó cerrar los ojos y recordar.

_**Se veía a Crystal de unos tres años en su cama, durmiendo plácidamente cuando un trueno la despertó de golpe, con eso comenzó a llorar y se escondió en sus sábanas, pero no dejaba de llorar. Mature pasaba por allí cuando escuchó el llanto de su hija, "Amor, qué pasa? Por qué lloras? Te lastimaste? Tuviste una pesadilla horrible?" la niña salió de su escondite cuando vio a su madre, "Mami! Vi como los rayos lastimaban el cielo... me asusté mucho mamá!" Mature la alzó y la niña se recostó en su pecho "No pasa nada Princesa... quieres dormir en la cama con mamá?" dijo en un tono dulce, Crystal dijo que sí, entonces Mature la llevó a su habitación y como la niña no se podía dormir, su madre la arrulló hasta que volvió a quedarse plácidamente dormida y abrazando a su mamá. **_

Mature volvió a llorar con ese recuerdo, "Eras mi dulce angelito Crystal... cómo pude hacerte esto... te extraño con toda mi alma... espero que algún día puedas perdonarme por todos los errores que cometí..."

Vice, tampoco podía dormir _"Iris... cuanta falta me haces..." _ cerró los ojos y sólo escuchaba el agua caer en el techo y su ventana...

_**Era el cumpleaños de Vice, ella no deseaba fiesta de cumpleaños esa vez, pero no estaban solas ya que Mature y Crystal vivían con ellas, aunque Iris de unos cinco años de edad, estaba sola dibujándole una hermosa tarjeta de cumpleaños a su mamá "Cielo, dónde estás?" la niña de largos cabellos castaños no dijo palabra pues le faltaba poco para terminar y no deseaba que su madre viera su regalo hasta tenerlo todo terminado, una hora después, finalmente estaba el regalo terminado. Y corrió a buscar a su mamá y se topó con Mature "Tía... has visto a mi mami?" la rubia vio a la niña y la alzó, poniéndola en sus piernas "Fue a comprar algo para bajarle la fiebre a Crystal, enseguida vuelve..." La niña sólo pensó **_**"Es por eso que hoy no jugué con mi hermana..." **_**veinte minutos después, Vice vuelve y ve a Iris en las piernas de Mature dibujando tranquilamente. "Ahí estás hermosa! Te anduve buscando como loca!" La niña ve a su madre y corre hacia ella "Mira mami, hice esto para ti. Espero que te guste..." y le dio un dibujo de Vice y ella en un parque jugando, la castaña sólo sonrió "Es hermoso Cariño..." Vice la alza e Iris la abraza con todas sus fuerzas "Feliz Cumpleaños mami! Eres la mejor mamá del universo entero... Te amo mucho!" **_

Las lágrimas de Vice no dejaban de salir __y ella tampoco hacía demasiado para contenerlas, puesto que había perdido a su hija. La castaña se acercó a su mesa de noche y abrió el cajón y sacó ese dibujo de cumpleaños que su niña le había regalado, lo vio y lo manchó con gotitas de lágrimas "Tú también eras la mejor hija del universo... no importa cuantos dolores de cabeza me hacías pasar, cuantas materias te llevaras... Yo sólo... Deseo que vuelvas..." puso el dibujo contra su pecho y volvió a acostarse.

Llegó así otro día, Mature se levantó desganada, depresiva y con ganas de seguir llorando, se miró en el espejo del baño y vio sus hermosos ojos azules rojos y vidriosos listos para seguir llorando, entonces otro recuerdo asaltó su mente.

_**Crystal, de cuatro años, luego de ducharse, estaba con su mejor vestido y llamaba a su madre para que la peine, Mature, tenía todo su largo cabello dorado suelto, subió a su niña a la cama, frente al espejo y comenzó a cepillar su cabello suavemente, "Mami, me encanta tu cabello... es bellísimo..." Mature sonríe dulcemente y responde "Es igual al tuyo Amor..." "No mami, el tuyo es más bonito que el mío... y me gustaría cuando sea grande ser como tú..." La rubia soltó una suave risa "Deseo que seas lo que te haga feliz, me gusta verte feliz y bien... y si alguien te hace sufrir... sabes que aquí estaré para ayudarte..." La niña sonrió y volteó a ver a Mature "Lo sé mami... estaremos juntas para toda la vida" con eso la abrazó fuerte, pronto sintió el abrazo cálido de su madre, le dio un beso en la mejilla "Te amo con toda mi alma mamá!" a lo que Mature respondió "Yo también Amor."**_

Volvió a verse en el espejo, estaba pálida, con lágrimas puras corriendo por sus mejillas y sentía ganas de seguir así todo el día "No me importa cuanto pase... siempre voy a sentirme así..." murmuró para ella, con eso, salió del baño y vio a su compañera levantada, llorando en el sillón, en ese instante, volvió a darse cuenta que no estaba sola y abrazó a Vice, llorando al igual que ella, diciéndole al oído "Perdóname... me olvidaba que tú también necesitas un hombro donde llorar..." La castaña sólo negó con la cabeza, "No debes preocuparte... estamos juntas en esto... siempre lo estuvimos..."

Ambas trataron de ser fuertes ese día, de no llorar, pero no podían. Sus mentes no dejaban de recordarles esos hermosos momentos que tuvieron gracias al nacimiento de Crystal e Iris. Sus dos ángeles salvadores, gracias a ellas, dejaron de ser asesinas, descubrieron que tenían mucho amor y protección para dar, que la vida podía ser buena algunas veces.

Al día siguiente, ellas no sentían deseos de llorar, ninguno. Se levantaron de la cama y vieron algo extraño, la habitación que compartían Crystal e Iris cerrada. Vice y Mature cruzaron miradas, abrieron la puerta y para su sorpresa encontraron a sus hijas de dieciséis años dormidas en sus camas. En su felicidad, Mature comenzó a hincarse con las uñas sus manos, y como sintió dolor se dio cuenta que no era un sueño, era real, su hija había vuelto y corrió a la cama a abrazarla fuerte, Crystal se despertó, sintiendo a Mature atrás de ella, y sus ojos azules comenzaron a soltar lágrimas, de felicidad al igual que su madre "Mami... no sabes cuánto te extrañé..." Mature la soltó y se abrazaron fuerte con Crystal, ambas se dijeron "Te amo con toda mi alma... por favor, nunca me dejes... nunca..."

Vice, abrazó a su hija fuerte, Iris le correspondió el abrazo y comenzó a llorar "Mamá... Mami... Te amo. Perdóname por todos los errores que cometí, por no poner atención en el colegio... pero no me abandones, te lo ruego... nunca me dejes mamá..." La castaña, llorando por primera vez de felicidad, respondió "Nunca me enojé contigo por todas esas cosas, ya te perdoné hace mucho por eso... No te preocupes, te amo demasiado como para dejarte ir..."

Así, Vice y Mature comprendieron que sus hijas significaban la vida para ellas y que nunca más iban a dejarlas ir. Por nada del mundo lo harían de nuevo. Así, finalmente entendieron qué era el amor. Desde que ellas nacieron, ni un minuto dejaron de preocuparse por ellas, ni de amarlas, mucho menos de protegerlas. Siempre les dieron todo: calidez, felicidad, protección y sobre todo, la palabra y sentimiento que une todas esas cosas, el amor.


End file.
